


The Return of His Heroine

by MikaAoifeTrevalyn



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4279782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikaAoifeTrevalyn/pseuds/MikaAoifeTrevalyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Queen Arthuria must leave her beloved King Alistair's side for a time in search for a cure of the Warden's Calling. He laments at her absence and wishes for her return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Return of His Heroine

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a oneshot story.

Return of His Heroine  
By Amanda Michaud

It had been a year since that fateful day since King Alistair bid his beloved Queen a tearful farewell. He had implored her not to leave his side with every fiber of his being; however her decision had been set in stone. The memory of her departure still lingered in his mind as if it were yesterday. Leaning heavily in his throne the King of Ferelden pressed his forehead into the palms of his strong but gentle hands.   
************************************ A Year Ago  
“Dearest Arthuria won’t you at least reconsider?!” the King pleaded feebly. He stood facing Lady Arthuria the youngest daughter of the Cousland family of Highever and the Hero of Ferelden. Queen Arthuria was fitting into her Grey Warden Armor bearing the symbol of the mighty winged griffon with outstretched wings. Her soft blue eyes gazed back at her husband’s reflection in the mirror sorrowfully.   
“My love, if there was another way … I would not be leaving your side. Believe me this agonizes my heart more than you can imagine,” Arthuria said slowly turning to face her King. Her long raven black hair cascaded down her back with a portion of it braided behind her head.   
Alistair blinked slightly shocked for he hardly saw his wife show such sadness. His lips parted at her reaction. Swallowing the knot of anxiety in his throat Alistair crossed over the chamber to where Arthuria stood and took one of her hands in his own. She had not yet fitted her gauntlets so his skin contacted with her cool touch. “Must you go alone? I cannot bear the thought of you undertaking this task without my shield to protect you.”  
Arthuria smiled lightly to Alistair still thinking of him as her knight in shining armor. She placed a comforting hand atop of his. “You always were my knight, dearest love. In some instances I would not be alive had you not protected me. I won’t be alone I will have Oghren and Sten at my back.” Comforted by this King Alistair revealed one his trademark grins that Arthuria had fallen immensely for. “It is my turn though to defend you … and our Grey Warden brothers and sisters,” she added solemnly. “The Calling … there must be away to cure …this imminent death. Grey Wardens shouldn’t have to suffer so much! I refuse to sit by and wait for such an end for us!”   
King Alistair admired her unrelenting courage but despised it simultaneously as it was leading his love away from his protective embrace. He had not felt this way since a dark stormy night nearly seven years ago when Arthuria and the Witch Morrigan had entered his chambers. He was convinced to partake in a ritual where Morrigan would conceive a child in order to save the life of Arthuria and his own when the Archdemon was to be slain. Spending that fateful night with Morrigan rather than his fiancée just held a deep void in his heart and slowly it was beginning to rip open once more. Closing his eyes and turning his head a little to the left a hot tear streamed down his cheek. It splashed upon Arthuria’s other ungloved hand causing her to reach up and caress his cheek tenderly.   
“Oh my King, please don’t cry.” Arthuria pleaded, suddenly overcome by the urge to weep. Alistair could not help it as more tears slid from his honey colored gaze. He pulled her into a tight embrace when he finally broke down into a series of deep sobs. Arthuria held her lamenting King feeling the sting of tears form in her own eyes. His body shook heavily in her arms. “Promise me you will come back to me, Arthuria!” Alistair murmured in her ear softly. Parting halfway through the embrace the Queen met his tearful stare with her own. “I promise I will return to you, my dearest King Alistair,” she responded. Without any further exchange of words the royal couple kissed one another passionately.  
*********************************** Present Day  
Now as the memory of Arthuria’s departure began to fade did silent tears course down his cheek. He had often received letters of his beloved wife’s travels and discoveries along the way; however as of six months ago they stopped coming … he started to fear for the worst. Alistair suddenly felt something wet and cold nuzzle his face followed by a soft whine.   
Slowly looking up his eyes met with the gaze of Arthuria’s loyal Mabari hound Bones who remained behind to sire his new family of pups. Tilting his head to the side Bones looked worriedly at Alistair. The King lifted a hand and gently patted Bones on the top of his head. “You miss her too, old boy, don’t you?” Alistair asked the hound. Bones seemingly to understand the words coming from Alistair just stared at him and sat down at his feet. “Someday I hope she will return,” the King stated continuing to pet Bones now behind his pointy ears.   
All at once trumpets blared outside in the Palace’s main courtyard capturing both of their attention. “Maker’s Breath what noble dignitary could possibly be visiting now?” The King asked rather annoyed. “No one was expected today anyway.” Bones responded with a confused whine. The doors suddenly swung open and a castle soldier dressed in full armor rushed inside the throne room kneeling deeply before King Alistair. “Your Majesty please you must come with me at once!” Rising from his throne the King stared at the soldier in disbelief. “Andraste’s ass what is going out there?” he demanded ignoring his formal language. “Are we under attack?” The soldier lifted his head a wide smile appearing across his face. “No my Lord the Queen … she has returned.”   
Alistair did not have to hear any more from his subject before he started sprinting towards the exit with Bones hot on his heels. As the two ran through the corridors together Bones let out a cacophony of excited barks nearly frightening passing servants. Throwing open the doors to the main courtyard Alistair was met by a burst of sunlight from the afternoon sun and a most beautiful sight.   
Dismounting from her Ferelden Charger Arthuria’s long black hair fluttered in a soft breeze that swept through the gardens. A few stable grooms stood at the horse’s side in attendance ready to take the mount away to its rest. Clad in her Grey Warden armor Arthuria actually glistened brightly in the sun’s rays, her two deadly masterwork daggers strapped to her back. Setting both feet on the soft green grass the Queen turned and faced her King beaming a wide smile his way. “Greetings Your Highness,” she said softly and somewhat shyly. A few servants had gathered while others crowded the windows facing the gardens. Bones raced passed Alistair and pounced upon her greeting her with wet kisses and excited whines.   
“Gaaah!! Oh Bones I missed you too. I’m alright!” Arthuria laughed maintaining her stance from the massive dog’s weight and height. Alistair slowly approached Arthuria grinning from ear to ear. “You kept your promise,” he said unable to contain his inner emotion. Folding her arms across her chest Arthuria gave her King a playful smirk. “I always do Your Majesty.” Alistair suddenly swept Arthuria into his arms and twirled her around laughing and crying with tears of happiness streaming down his face. Arthuria laughed with him wrapping her arms affectionately around his neck. All who looked on at this sight either burst into applause or became overwhelmed by emotion.   
Alistair gazed into Arthuria’s soft blue eyes wanting nothing more than to hold her and keep her for eternity. She pressed her forehead to his. “I love you Alistair … with all my heart.” The Queen whispered to him. “And I love you …always,” He replied in a husky voice before planting a loving kiss on her soft lips.


End file.
